Ai Dee
Luka |image = Ai dee diva x.jpg|Catégorie (donner dans le jeu) = }} 愛Dee (Ai Dee) est une musique écrite et composée par Mitchie M. Elle est chantée par Hatsune Miku et Megurine Luka. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Project DIVA X. Le vidéo officiel a été publiée le 8 juin sur NicoNico avec plus de 755 800 vues et sur YouTube avec plus de 93 200 vues. Le clip officiel a été publiée le 13 juillet 2012 sur Youtube avec plus de 2 158 550 vues. Captures d'écran Ai_dee_diva_x.jpg Galerie Music_Project_DIVA_X_ai_dee.png|Image de sur le site officiel du jeu. stage_20.png|Arrière plan de . Clip Project DIVA X PV ai dee|PV de Ai Des dans Project DIVA X. Module Ai_dee_miku_module_diva_x.png|Module de Hatsune Miku pour Ai_dee_luka_module_diva_x.png|Module de Megurine Luka pour Paroles |-|Japonais=''A compléter...|-|Romaji='Hatsune Miku''' Megurine Luka kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee Yeah semari kuru L to the U to the K to the A jounai wakasu boku no style Bunbububun hasshin my beat, to read to keep your ID! Hey lonely boy riaru na jibun wa chippoke nanka janai Hey lonely girl riaru no kodoku wa kimi wo tsuyoku suru kara ima wa odori na yo All night long Kick the door, Heat the floor, Magical words (Groovy!) “Supercalifragalisticexpialadocious” oh! Hey lonely boy dare nimo fusage nu kimi dake no ikiru michi Hey lonely girl dare nimo wakaranu asu no iro osorenai de Non-stop nara mou mayowa nai sekai wa itsu datte kon gara gatteru kara ugoka nakucha haato sabi tsuichau ne kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee saegiru buru no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze saa koko kara tori modosou ai Dee L to the U to the K to the A ga tres jolie na MIKU no style Beepbebebeep bababababa back up set up your ID! Hey lonely boy chiccha na kuesuchon wa jiyuu no tobira hiraku Hey lonely girl chiccha na toraburu de egao nakushicha dame dayo sore ga shiawase e no suteppu media no dengon wa fuan bakari da keredo asera naide suki na muuvu misete kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume kanaeru kara wasurenai de ai Dee natsukashii kyoku no hate kanjita mahou no hane sono omoi ga kimi dakeno ai Dee 「Luka !」 Add the colors to the big sight Before the world turns black and white Don ‘ t let unity cause monotony Chante avec moi bring the symphony Wapapapapapapapapa Pupudupupudupupu Now hit the dance floor Strike your pose so Save your ID show it go! Uno dos tres *quarto sing and think okay? kimi no oku ni nemuru (Keep your style) kioku wa tooi yume (Keep a true smile) kanaeru kara (Ah ah yeah) wasurenai de ai Dee (ID party show and party) saegiru buru no kabe fukitobasu oto no kaze saa koko kara tori modosou ai Dee kimi no oku ni nemuru kioku wa tooi yume… natsukashii kyoku no hate kanjita mahou no hane sono omoi ga kimi dake no aiDee Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique dans Project DIVA X Catégorie:Musique chantée par Hatsune Miku Catégorie:Musique chantée par Megurine Luka